Cava, fresas, placer
by Patata-Tsundere
Summary: (No se me ocurrió un título muy bueno, óc, lo reconozco. XD Pero bueno. Este es mi segundo FanFic.) Gilbert y Eliza viajan a las Seychelles para...distanciarse y relajarse. Gilbert quiere que su relación avance un paso más. ¿Cómo? Bueno, viene indirectamente escrito en el título.


Gilbert y Elizabeta se encontraban ambos de vacaciones, querían disfrutar ellos dos solos, sin hermanos, sin papeleos, sin trabajo, sin nada ni nadie que pueda molestarlos, simplemente ellos dos. Ellos dos solos, solos durante dos semanas enteras. Todo suena tan bien. Apenas llevaban un par de días allí, en las islas Seychelles y todo era perfecto, tanto el hotel, como en... ¡Todo! . Este viaje le había preparado solamente Prusia, y fue toda una sorpresa para la húngara. Uau, Gilbert está siendo romántico. ¿No es un milagro? Se nota que ama a Elizabeta con todas sus fuerzas.

La pareja se encontraba yendo hacia su habitación, tras una bonita velada donde ambos habían comido, y bebido un poco, pero, ¡ojo! los dos están sobrios y son perfectamente responsables de lo que hacen. Ambos están bien.

Caminaban por los amplios pasillos del hotel de las Seychelles, Elizabeta había agarrado al prusiano del brazo. Ambos se miraban de manera muy tonta y sonrían de la misma manera cada determinado tiempo. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, el albino sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero negro, ajustados y muy sexys la tarjeta con la que se podía abrir la puerta de la habitación. Abrió la puerta y la cedió paso a la húngara. Elizabeta pasó adentro y se topó con una bonita y agradable sorpresa. No pudo evitar que sus mofletes se entornaran en un color rojizo hermoso.

Encima de la cama de la habitación había un corazón dibujado con pétalos de rosas, y en medio de éste había una bandeja de plata que encima de ella, había un cubo con cubitos de hielo y una botella de cava dentro. Dos copas para tomar éste al lado, y por supuesto, ¡qué no falte, por Dios! Un cuenco lleno de fresas.

-Gilbert... ¿Y todo esto?...-Dijo la húngara mientras señalaba todo aquello con el dedo, sin poder evitar sonrojarse algo más-.

-Bueno Elizabeta...-Tragó algo de saliva el prusiano y se acercó a su pareja y la tomó de la mejilla, acariciando ésta con levedad. En las mejillas del prusiano se podía ver también que estaba algo rojo, pero quizá no tanto como ella. ¡Quería decirla que la quería poseer, que quería estar dentro de ella! Pero, claro, era algo difícil de decirlo con palabras más bonitas. Estaba nervioso. Se le notaba a la perfección. Tomó algo de aire y, poco a poco lo fue expulsando por la boca, ya, dispuesto a decírselo-. Después de tanto tiempo Eliza...No quiero ir rápido, ¡nada de eso, de veras! Pero... Ugh... me gustaría que tú y yo nos... uniéramos en uno, ya...sabes...¡Siempre y cuando tú estés dispuesta, claro! -Dijo nervioso mientras esperaba impaciente una respuesta por parte de ella.

Elizabeta se puso aún más roja que antes, pero...La verdad es que ella, también tenía ganas. Claro que tenía ganas. Y seguramente más ganas de él. Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, y se dirigió hacia la cama, caminando de una manera sexy, queriendo provocar así al prusiano, creo que lo estaba consiguiendo. Se sentó sobre la cama y cogió una fresa que había en aquel cuenco y se la puso en la boca. Con la mano, dio un par de golpecitos en la cama, diciendo así al prusiano que se acercase a ella. Éste, se dirigió hacia ella, y miró a la húngara la cual tenía una fresa en la boca, por el instinto, se acercó a ella y ambos cerraron los ojos. Gilbert mordió la fresa, y Elizabeta hizo lo mismo. Sin separarse de ella y aprovechando que tenía los labios de la húngara muy próximos a los suyos, la mordió el labio inferior suavemente, queriéndola excitar un poco con esto. Tras ésto, posó una de sus manos sobre una de sus mejillas y la dio un tierno beso en los labios. La húngara correspondió a éste, alargándolo con ganas y cada vez con más pasión. Gilbert, queriendo avanzar un poco más en el beso, se atrevió a meter la lengua en la boca ajena, comenzando a jugar con la lengua de la húngara. Elizabeta, al sentir lo que hizo él, receptiva, comenzó a juguetear con la lengua de él, esquivando la lengua de él, de manera juguetona y pícara. Haciendo de este beso una especie de pilla-pilla entre lenguas. Gilbert intentaba atrapar la lengua de ella, y poder entrelazarla y apretarla contra la suya, Elizabeta apartaba la lengua e intentaba hacer esto mismo con la lengua de él, y se repetía el proceso, pero no durante mucho tiempo más.

A ambos les comenzaba a faltar el aire, por lo que ambos se separaron. Escasos milímetros, dejando entre ambos labios un fino hilillo de saliva el cual se rompió a los pocos segundos después. Elizabeta, jadeante por el beso, abrió poco a poco los ojos, y vio que Gilbert la miraba, lo que no impidió que se sonrojase nuevamente. Gilbert la tomó de la mejilla y la acercó otro poquito más a él, murmurándole unas suaves palabras.

-Qué bien besas, Eliza...-Hizo una breve pausa y ya, bastante excitado por el beso, y por la simple idea de que al fin, él y Hungría iban a hacer el amor-. Yo no puedo esperar más...Lo siento cava y lo siento fresas.

Se levantó de la cama y retiró la bandeja con el cuenco de fresas y la botella de cava metida en aquel cubo.

Elizabeta se levantó de la cama y miró a Gilbert, sonriendo de manera juguetona. Se acercó a él y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Ahora vengo...Voy a cambiarme. Y cuando venga...Haremos de todo.- Y dicho esto, la húngara fue al baño-.

Gilbert tras escuchar aquello, no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. "Haremos de todo"...Suena taaaan bien. Pensaba él. Por fin podría hacer todo lo que quisiera a SU húngara.

Poco después, cuando Gilbert estaba con la camiseta quitada y apartada...Que, quién dice apartada, dice tirada por los suelos, al igual que sus calcetines, zapatos. Aún conservaba los pantalones, esos pantalones negros ajustados tan sexys. Y, el botón desabrochado, que eso lo hacía aún más sexy...Elizabeta abrió al puerta del baño y posó una mano en el marcho de la puerta, mostrando un camisón corto, semi-transparente, de un color negro. Se veía tan sexy.

Gilbert, cual fiera se acercó a la húngara y la tomó de las manos, y la besó la comisura de los labios, tras esto, se puso detrás de ella, y se aferró a ella, la retiró los mechones de cuello que la caían libremente por la espalda, apartándolos, para tener más acceso a su cuello, donde comenzaría a besarle primero. Y tras ésto, comenzó a besar lascivamente el cuello de ella, dándola entre besos, algún que otro pequeño mordisco y lametones, absorbiendo en determinadas zonas. Al estar tan pegada a ella, y su excitación ser tan alta...Elizabeta podía sentir algo más arriba de su trasero la erección por parte del prusiano. Era grande, y más aún que se haría, pues acababa de empezar. Elizabeta jadeaba bastante, aquello la proporcionaba una gran excitación, su cuello era una de las zonas más sensibles que tenía...

Y, tras besar de aquella manera el cuello de la húngara, y sus alrededores, con un ágil movimiento, hizo que ésta diese una vuelta, quedando enfrente de él.

Ambos se miran fijamente.

Gilbert sonrió de medio lado y se aproximó a los labios de ella, los cuales volvió a besar, y casi al instante, metió la lengua en la boca de ella, saboreando los muchos sabores que la boca de ella le proporcionaba. Entrelazaba la lengua con la de ella, y ella con la de él.

Elizabeta, retrocedió un par de pasos, pero sin apartarse del beso, hasta que sus rodillas chocaron con la cama, dejándose caer suavemente sobre esta, y Gilbert encima de ella. El prusiano posó ambas manos suyas sobre el colchón, aún siguiendo con ganas el beso. Mientras la besaba con todas sus ganas, y mientras proseguía, con cada vez más ganas el beso, con una de sus manos, comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo con la mano, deslizando éste suavemente, recorriendo cada curva del cuerpo de la húngara por encima de aquel fino camisón. Fue descendiendo la mano hasta que llegó a los muslos, y una vez llegados a estos, ascendió de nuevo con la mano hasta los pechos de ella. Se separó escasos centímetros de los labios de ella y de inmediato, tomó algo de aire, al igual que ella. Ambos estaban jadeantes.

El prusiano, aprovechando que tenía una mano en sus pechos, les comenzó a masajear suavemente...Y por encima del camisón. Hasta que de un movimiento ágil, se las apañó el prusiano para que en escasos segundos, el camisón estuviera en el suelo, junto a la camiseta de él que anteriormente había tirado, esperando a la húngara.

Elizabeta jadeaba bastante. Desvió la mirada, pues al no llevar sujetador, tenía los pechos al aire y eso la producía en cierta parte, algo de "vergüenza".

Gilbert sonrió de manera lasciva y se acercó a sus pechos, y mientras que con una mano seguía masajeando un pecho, el otro que tenía libre, comenzó a lamerlo entero, a besar, y a darle pequeños y delicados mordisquitos...Y pasó al pezón, los cuales estaban ya duros por la excitación de ella.

-Así me gusta...-Dijo el albino y acto seguido, comenzó a lamer el pezón y no tardó mucho más que, comenzó a morderlo y a juguetear con él. Haciendo alrededor de él círculos con la lengua y someterle a un "castigo". Le mordía con algo más de fuerza, pero no pretendía dañarla, sino que sintiera placer por lo que hacía.

La húngara gemía, y arqueaba ligeramente la espalda. Aquello que la hacía, el masajear con una mano un pecho, y el otro, que le someta a semejante cosa...La excitaba...La excitaba mucho.

-¡Ah!- Gimió la húngara tras recibir otro mordisco en su pezón. Posó una mano en el cabello de él, blanco como la nieve, y comenzó a hacerle caracolitos en el pelo, y de esos caracolitos, cada vez que la mordía el pezón, tiraba de esos mechones de su pelo...

Mientras el albino seguía masajeando y lamiendo los pechos de ella, con la mano que tenía libre la fue deslizando por el vientre de ella, hasta que llegó a sus partes íntimas. Comenzó a acariciarlas por encima de las bragas, de arriba a abajo, hundiendo el dedo en éstas durante unos segundos...Se notaba húmeda, muy húmeda... No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Vaya...Sí que estás mojada...Me gusta tanto...-.

-Tú haces que me ponga tan húmeda...Gilbert...-Gimoteó un poco, comenzando a sentir sus piernas temblorosas.

-Me gusta oír eso...-Volvió a sonreír, y rápidamente, la bajó las bragas hasta donde pudo. Tras ésto, comenzó a acariciar su sexo ya, sin bragas. le encantaba que estuviese tan húmedo, y por él. Acarició su clítoris, y le pellizcó un poco, haciendo que la húngara se retorciera de placer en la cama, gimiendo...Estubo "jugando" con su clítoris unos buenos instantes...Y, seguido de ésto, metió despacio un dedo dentro de ella.

Elizabeta al sentir un dedo dentro de ella, soltó un gran gemido con el nombre de él.

-¡Gilbert! .-

Y comenzó a hacer círculos con el dedo en el interior de ella, en alternativos sentidos...Quería proporcionarla el mayor placer que podía. Y sabía, que a ella la gustaba, y que la gustaría más con otro dedo...Sonrió de lado y adentró otro dedo más dentro de ella, comenzando a mover ambos dedos en círculos dentro de ella.

Elizabeta gemía y arqueaba la espalda.

-S-si sigues así Gilbert, ¡ah! -Gimió-. N-no tardaré en venirme...D-después de todo lo que me has hecho...-Decía jadeante.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando, metió otro dedo y el último dentro de ella. Con éste último, hizo que los tres dedos llegasen un poco más al fondo y, les comenzó a mover nuevamente en círculos, esperando a que se viniera.

-¡Aaaaaah...! -Y la húngara llegó al clímax, explotando en un gran orgasmo, y, viniéndose en gran cantidad.

El prusiano sonrió y sacó los tres dedos de dentro de ella, llevándoselos de inmediato a la boca, saboreándolos uno por uno. Saboreándola a ella.

-Estás deliciosa...

Elizabeta, se sonrojó bruscamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exhausta.

Gilbert se puso de rodillas y la abrió de piernas, la tomó una pierna y la alzó, comenzando a besar esta, a besar sus muslos. Aún no iba a adentrarse dentro de ella, quería seguir explorando cada centímetro de su hermoso cuerpo. Seguía besando su muslo, su pierna, y pasó a la otra pierna...besando y lamiendo esta también.

Y al terminar de besar ambas piernas de ella, besó su vientre, y fue ascendiendo...Besó y lamió nuevamente sus pechos, pero no se entretuvo mucho en estos y siguió ascendiendo...Besando también su cuello...Lamió sus labios...Y al llegar a su oído, la susurró algunas cosas, con un tono muy sensual.

-Te voy a hacer el amor como nunca nadie te lo había hecho hasta ahora...Querida Elizabeta...

Elizabeta al escuchar esto, jadeó un poco. Estaba segura de ello.

Y el albino, aprovechando que estaba en su oído, aprovechó para morderla el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente, un par de veces. Esto hacía que la húngara se estremeciera. Eso le gustaba.

Volvió a arrodillarse y la abrió otra vez de piernas.

Se bajó los pantalones, y los tiró por ahí. Lo mismo hizo con sus boxers...Se podía ver a la perfección el gran miembro de él erecto.

-¿Preparada, liebe...?-Preguntó a la húngara, y ésta afirmó con la cabeza, jadeante.

Gilbert sonrió y restregó su miembro contra el sexo de ella, tras esto, comenzó a penetrarla lentamente...Hasta que llegó hasta el fondo.

Elizabeta soltó un gran gemido con el nombre del prusiano.

El albino posó ambas manos en las caderas de ella, comenzando a moverse, despacio al principio, con un ritmo fijo.

La húngara enarcó la espalda hacia atrás, gimiendo de puro placer...Se sentía tan bien. Enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del prusiano, comenzando a mover sus caderas ella también...Por instinto, sin dejar de gemir.

-Hm...Me encantan tus gemidos, Elizabeta...-Dijo el prusiano, mientras aumentaba un poco la velocidad.

La pobre Elizabeta se sonrojó nuevamente de golpe y cayó al albino con un beso en los labios, ahogando algunos gemidos contra los labios de él.

Correspondió al beso, continuando este con ganas, sin dejar de aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas, cada vez más y más...Pero aumentaba poco a poco, no de golpe.

-¡Ahhh, Gilbert!-Gimió contra los labios de él y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Y continuó aumentando cada vez más la velocidad de las embestidas, cada vez más rápidas y a la vez más profundas, queriendo que ella explotara en otro gran orgasmo, para él, por él. Él estaba cerca de correrse, sería bonito y de película que lo hicieran juntos.

La húngara consiguió decir algunas palabras entre gemidos.

-N-no aguantaré mucho más...¡Ahh! -Gimió, y arqueó la espalda una vez más.

-Yo tampoco aguantaré mucho...-Jadeó un poco-. Hagámoslo juntos...A la vez...

La húngara echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y estalló alrededor de su miembro, entrando en un intenso orgasmo. El prusiano se dejó llevar por un hondo gemido, hundió su miembro dentro de ella y se quedó inmovilizado durante unas milésimas de segundo, en el acto, se corrió dentro de ella.

Cayó desplomada sobre ella, jadeante...Al igual que ella.

La respiración de ambos era muy agitada.

Gilbert sacó el miembro de dentro de ella y giró, quedando tumbado al lado de ella. Pasó un brazo alrededor de ella, y la aferró a él. Besó su cabello, y cerró los ojos.

-Estuvo genial...Tan genial...-Decía aún con la respiración acelerada.

-Fue...Estupendo...-Consiguió responder la húngara, jadeando. Cerró también los ojos.

Y del agotamiento pudo con ellos, y ambos cayeron en un profundo y placentero sueño.


End file.
